Consumption
by totalyfab
Summary: Yami is dying so he leaves home. What will happen? Please RR thanks. If you like this read my others.


Yami sat at the table waiting for Yugi to get home. He had to break the bad news to him. For the past six months Yami had been complaining of a constant pain in his head and chest. He had finaly gone to the doctor and found out what was going on. When Yugi entered and found Yami sitting their with red eyes he immediately panicked.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong! What's happened! What's going on!"  
  
"Yugi, sit down." Yami whispered in a hoarse voice. Yugi dropped his backpack and sat with his eyes opened comically.  
  
"Yugi, you probably know what is going on."  
  
"Tell me anyway." Yugi said.  
  
"I.....I can't. Look I just have to leave. I don't know if I'm ever coming back." Yami finished and put his face in his hands in his face. Yugi felt his eyes welling up with tears he tried to hold back.  
  
"Yami. Please, you have to tell me what's going on."  
  
"Yugi, I....I....I have a tumor in my head that can't be operated on without damaging the more crucial parts of brain. I want to leave so you and your grandfather don't have to suffer with me.I have my few belongings and am ready to leave. Goodbye." Yami stood up and headed for the door. He made it half way there before Yugi started hugging his legs nearly tripping Yami and bringing Yugi down with him.  
  
"Yami! No you can't leave us. We need you. Your part of the family!" Yugi cried through his misty eyes.  
  
"I don't want you two to suffer through my death." Yami said, with his still hoarse voice, while he pried Yugi off of him. With that he walked out the door.  
  
****12 months later****  
  
Ring. Ring. Yugi picked up the phone. "Hello"  
  
"Yugi, is that you." Said Yami's voice.  
  
" Yami! Is that you." Yugi said nearly yelling.  
  
"Hey Yug. How are you doing?" Yami's voice said not nearly as happy. It was then Yugi noticed how weak Yami's voice was.  
  
"Yami, are you alright."  
  
"Actualy, no." Yugi suddenly heard a gasp of pain and heard Yami start gasping for air.  
  
"Yami!" another voice took over.  
  
"Is this Yugi Muotoh?"  
  
"Yes. Who is this? What's going on with Yami!"  
  
"I am Yami's doctor. He is going to be dead soon. We think he should leave this life at home instead of in a hospital. We would like it if you would come and pick him up." Yugi didn't answer immediately. It angered him the way the doctor reffered to Yami's dying. However, when he heard Yami's gasping of air and the pain in his voice he knew what to do.  
  
"Yes. We'll be there as soon as we can." he hung up and ran to get his grandpa.  
  
###At the hospital###  
  
Yugi practicaly screamed when he saw Yami's body. His face was as white as a ghost, mabey whiter. He had blood dripping from the side of his mouth like drool. He had wires hooked up to practically every part of his body. His eyes were closed as in pain. He made a sharp movement as Yugi came closer but showed no other sign of movement until Yugi spoke in a whisper. "Yami."  
  
"Yugi." Yami said in a whisper that Yugi could barely hear.  
  
"You okay?" even as Yugi said it he knew it sounded stupid. Here Yami was nearly tied down by wires, whiter than a ghost and he was asking if Yami was okay. 'what's the matter with me' he thought.  
  
"Yugi...." was all Yami could manage before the doctor came in with Yugi's grandfather. Another doctor started unhooking Yami and then picked up his body and put him in a wheel chair. The doctor began to explain that what they at lost had thought was a brain tumor turned out to be consumption which was extremely rare but he still had it. Then as time went on what was at first normal consumption errupted into consumption and was killing Yami off quickly. [hense the name rapid consumption] They now recently decided that Yami should go home to "depart this life from home"  
  
@@@@@@1WEEK LATER@@@@@@  
  
Yami's condition was getting worse and Yugi just wished he would die so that the pain would subside. At the same time he didn't want Yami to die. Then Friday came and tragedy struck, a tragedy that Yugi could never get over. He had hurried home from school to check on Yami. What he found was Yami lying with a bullet hole through his chest and head. The gun was lying on the floor by Yami's hand. Yugi couldn't believe that Yami would possibly shoot himself. He called the police and to this day doesn't know who killed Yami or if it was suicide. What he does know is that if someone killed Yami he will find them and kill them. So run.  
  
Authoresses Note: Did you Like. The Two people who wrote to my last tragedy death fic seemed to like it. Thanks Yami-Yugi3 for your review again. Please review. Thanks. 


End file.
